


Watching Noah

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Liv asks you and Mike to watch Noah but you get called into work leaving Mike on his own





	Watching Noah

“Sorry babe. They called me in. You’ll be fine.” Y/N, Mike’s fiance, was trying to reassure him. It wasn’t working. 

“What do I do with him? I thought you were going to be here.” Mike asked, slight panic in his voice.

“Keep him alive and Olivia will be happy.” She smirked at him. “Just have some fun. Take him to the park, give him a snack. It’s a few hours you’ll be fine.”

Mike was bouncing Noah in his arms, “Yeah. Okay. Keep your phone on you though, just in case.” Noah looked up at Mike and grinned. 

“Bye guys! Have fun!” She kissed Noah’s cheek and tickled him making him giggle. “Love you, babe.” 

Mike leaned down and kissed her. “Love you too.” She gave them both a little wave and was out the door.

“Okay, Noah. We can do this, right?” Mike sat down on the couch with Noah on his lap. Noah’s bottom lip pouted out and his eyes got glassy with unshed tears. “Oh no, buddy c’mon. Please, no crying.”

Mike stood back up and grabbed the diaper bag. “Are you hungry? Maybe thirsty?” He pulled the sippy cup out of the bag and offered it to Noah, but he pushed it away. He offered Noah a puffy, but he pushed that away too. 

That’s when the smell hit Mike. “Oh, wow. Okay.” Mike laid Noah on the couch and proceeded to change him. He had just got him all cleaned up when a stream of pee arched up and almost got him right in the face. “Whoa!” Mike exclaimed. “That was a close one!”

“Let’s go out, hmm?” He put the still fussing Noah in the stroller and grabbed the diaper bag. Once they got outside and moving, Noah seemed to quiet down a bit. Once at the park, Mike went to the swings. He strapped Noah in and began to gently push him. He seemed to really like swinging. They went down the slide next.

Mike looked at the time and decided to head back to the apartment. Noah looked sleepy but stayed awake on the way back. “Hungry?” Noah giggled. “Me too.” 

“I’m pretty sure you wore more than you actually ate there buddy.” Mike cleaned Noah up and the mess on the floor.

Noah started rubbing his eyes sleepily. He picked Noah up, and he rested his head on Mike’s shoulder. Mike walked around a little, gently swaying. Noah was out in no time. 

Mike slowly sank onto the couch and placed Noah on his chest. Noah’s gentle. rhythmic breathing lolled Mike to sleep.

When Y/N walked through the door it was quiet. She found Noah and Mike still asleep on the couch. They looked so sweet. It made her think about the kids they’d have together. He would be a great dad.

Mike stirred. His eyes slowly opening, he looked over to find her watching them. “Hey. You’re back early.” He gave her a sleepy smile.

“Yeah. The trauma wasn’t as bad as they originally thought. You guys look pretty comfy. How did it go?” Y/N walked over and placed a kiss to Mike’s forehead.

“Piece of cake,” Mike responded with a lop-sided grin.


End file.
